


The Rules

by Mewwy



Series: Codas for Season 3 [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Coda 3.18, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a majorly hard time with this episode. So much so I simply wrote a few rules that would justify Steve going to see Danny after the fiasco with Doris and Catherine. I might actually write a coda if I am forced to watch this episode again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

Rule 1: Never trust your mother who is a CIA agent

Rule 2: Don't trust your ex lover who has suddenly become Mom's best buddy

Rule 3: Go see Danny naked

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta. There is nothing to see here, move along. 
> 
> All this is tongue in cheek :) This weeks episode left me severely disappointed.


End file.
